Together Forever?
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Henry meets James, who's staying at his apartment after his encounter in Silent Hill. They both encounter each others worst fears and can only find solice in each other. Can't decide on making it yaoi or not. Naughty language! Rated M to be safe.


**Here's a Silent Hill fanfiction to keep some of you fans... Well, busy! :D Especially if you're waiting for Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, like I am. :C I must have that game. As well as Silent Hill: Homecoming, but I don't have a frickin' Xbox 360... OR a PS3. D8**

**DISCLAIMER: Yo, yo, yo. I don't own any of these characters! The creator(s) do~**

**WARNING: I haven't really confirmed if this has yaoi (boy love) or not... So, I don't know. I'm thinking about it. :\ Just depends on how I'm feeling~ xD It also contains a lot of disturbing, morbid, violent, bloody, gore-filled... Stuff. ^^ So, beware. :B**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One: One More Soul To The Call

_Suffocating!_ That was the first thing that came to Henry Townshend's mind. He was dying! He knew it! He could feel the fingers of Walter Sullivan wrap around his fingers, the dirtied nails digging into his flesh. He gasped for air as the blonde's ice blue gaze pierced him like a dagger. Henry gasped again and again, until-

"Hey... Hey, are you all right?" A voice asked concerned. Henry's delusion disappeared in a matter of seconds and was replaced with a worried look he received from some blonde man. His hair was sandy blonde, but short. Nothing at all like Walter's, thank god. His eyes were green, a very soft, and comforting sort of green. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and lighter torn blue jeans. His dark blue shirt had a strange and familiar symbol on the sleeve, but Henry was more focused on the man's face.

"Huh?" Henry asked stupidly, his expression turning confused. The man laughed weakly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry. You looked like you were having some kind of asthma attack or something..."

"Uhm... Yea... It was more like a... Sort of... Flashback." Henry replied honestly, giving a forced smile. The opposite man nodded.

"I know how that goes... By the way, my name's James Sunderland." He said, holding out a hand. Henry took his hand.

"Henry Townshend... Do you happen to be related to Frank?" He asked. James visibly flinched, but only nodded to hide it.

"He's my dad..."

"I see... What're you doing here?" Henry asked casually to avoid the awkwardness. James let go of Henry's hand, leaving a soft, empty feeling in Henry's palm.

"I... Sort of just got back from a nightmare. Haha..." He mumbled, looking embarrassed. Henry looked at him curiously.

"Nightmare?"

"... I was sent to... Uhm, a special hospital."

"Oh, sorry." Henry apologized. Wrong question to ask, he figured. James only shook his head.

"It's fine..."

"So... Are you going to stay here in South Ashfield Heights?" Henry asked. James nodded.

"Yea, for a bit. I'm sort of planning a private trip."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is that?"

"Don't tell anyone, but... I'm heading to a town called Silent Hill." James said. The room seemed to go silent and cold at the name of the ghost town spoken past James' soft lips. Henry felt his blood turn to ice.

"Silent... Hill?" He asked, hoping his voice didn't sound choked. James looked at him, confused.

"You've heard of it?" He asked. Henry could only nod, feeling a lump swell in his throat. _No, I'm just... Being a spazz. The doctors told me Silent Hill was a normal town, just like all the others. And there was no such thing as Walter coming to kill me in any alternate worlds that involved Silent Hill._ He told himself. James sighed with relief.

"Thank god... When I was at the hospital, I met a girl named Heather, but she wouldn't tell me a single thing about the town. She only stared at me before laughing like she knew something I didn't... The last time I was there, I found myself in some kind of... Alternate world or something with these-"

"I'm s-sorry, I have to go. I have to- Pick up my cat from the vets." Henry blurted and brushed past the blondie, who blinked.

"Huh? Oh, right... Sorry." James murmured as Henry ran down the hallway to avoid him. James held his head down, looking at the ground past half-closed eyelids. _He probably thinks I'm crazy like the others... And my dad. Ugh, I've got a headache now. Maybe I should have kept all that Silent Hill nonsense to myself._ He thought, then turned around, but smacked right into a wall, wincing. He held his nose as blood trickled past. He gave a grunting sigh, then looked up to see an apartment door open. The number plate on the door read: 302. James looked around, then crept toward the door quietly, wondering if Henry maybe lived there...

"Not safe to leave doors open." James mumbled to himself and reached out to close it, but found a funny red note lying on the floor just inside the room. Curiosity led him to lift up the note, seeing as it was a bright red and hard to miss. He held it up and read it slowly.

-_Receiver... I've not forgotten about you. You are a very important piece... I am going for you within the week_.

"Receiver?" James asked aloud, confusion evident. He started to speak, when he noticed a familiar photograph hanging in the hallway to the kitchen, living room, and a separate hallway. His eyes widened and he dropped the note, stepping back in horror. The photograph was of a very familiar monument in Silent Hill. James hurriedly slammed the door shut and fled the hallway, off to seek comfort in his numerous medications.

Strong hands gripped Henry's shoulders, forcing them down to the floor as a heavy weight, which consisted of a heavy blue coat and a full-grown man, crashed on top of him. The familiar ice blue stare of Walter Sullivan never left the horrified green eyes below him. Henry squirmed and writhed, tossing his head back and forth.

"Nooo! No! No!" He screamed, almost not recognizing his normally quiet voice. Walter's lips brushed his nose, leaving a misty, blue cold breath hovering over his face. Henry groaned in disgust, tossing his head the other way again, only to have Walter's teeth clench down on his earlobe. A hot sensation grew in Henry's wounded ear as blood trickled down toward his neck, sliding into his shirt over his collarbone and slender muscles.

"Nooooooo!! Get off of me! Stop touching me! Stoooop!" Henry wailed and felt something sharp stab into his gut, like a-

"Henry! Henry, wake up!" Henry gasped, his eyes flying open as seat rolled down his body. He shot up, gasping as a black clothed arm shot out to stop him from shooting up too fast. He was met by James' green-eyed stare. Henry stared at him, blinking a few times, before glaring. He couldn't remember why he was mad at James for saving him from a horrible nightmare...

"What are you doing in my apartment?!" Henry demanded. Now, he remembered... James blushed, but gave Henry an equally annoyed glare.

"Sorry, my dad said he heard you were making odd noises up here and he sent me to check on you. I heard you screaming and came in."

"I was not screaming.

"Yea huh."

"No."

"Yea, I think so. Unless I heard you screaming 'no, get off me, no' in my head." James snapped, standing up and folding his arms over his chest. Henry stared at him blankly. James wore a black sweatshirt with the same outfit from earlier that day. However, he could make out a very odd thing stuck to the front of the shirt.

"What the Hell is that?" Henry asked. James blinked and looked down and quickly tore the slip of paper off, looking away.

"... Nothing. It's nothing... Uhm, sorry about barging in. I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"Why?"

"... You're the only person who's talked to me since-..." James came to a complete and abrupt halt of speaking. Henry didn't ask any further and only nodded, then placed a hand on his bare chest, just over his heart as he felt his heart rate become normal again. James' very presence seemed to be calming, much better than Walter's cold, dead one.

"... What happened?" James asked at last. Henry frowned.

"Uhm... Nightmare..."

"Obviously. What was it about?" James urged, taking a seat on the bed as if he owned the place. Henry stared at him and was tempted to snap at him for asking, but realized James deserved to know some of it. Especially with his personal questions from earlier, Henry figured.

"A guy... His name's Walter Sullivan... He tried to kill a friend and I a while ago and I don't think I've gotten over it... He's shown up everywhere, even when I'm just doing something as simple as... Well...."

"Picking your cat up from the vet?" James asked, although, he knew Henry had no cat... He didn't see one when he walked in. Henry blushed, holding his head down.

"Sorry for lying..."

"It's fine. I do it all the time around my dad."

"..."

"Why DID you lie?"

".. You mentioned Silent Hill... That town has a lot to do with what happened to me a month or so ago. That town and its stupid religion." Henry added bitterly. James frowned.

"Yea... It's a pretty fucked up town..."

"What's your story?" Henry asked, feeling nosy again. James looked away with a bored expression to hide his hurt.

"Well... My wife and I used to stay at that town. She really liked it there... But... She got sick. And she died." He paused to take a deep breath to force the lump in his throat away. Henry felt a sick feeling in his stomach.

"She didn't die of that sickness... Did she?"

"... No... I killed her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: My very first Silent Hill fanfiction like this. :D I've written two previously, but this is the first one... Well, of it's kind in my arsenal. (Yes, my arsenal. xD) So, I hope you guys like this one. I worked kinda hard on it. Heheh, if you didn't notice, the chapters are named after songs from Homecoming. I have the soundtrack... JUST NOT THE GAME! Now that's not fair... D: Anyway, enjoy this story! lol And if you'd like, you can please James and Henry by clicking the review button... Or you can just make Walter sad and go get some spoons... jk. haha.**


End file.
